MegaGamer1
MegaGamer1 MegaGamer1 is a ZT member that joined in 2009. He's well known for his character Carl. He got in the spotlight in 2014 and currently has 24 must-sees. History 2009-2012 Aaron discovered the ZT site while watching Qubo, and decided to ask his mother to make him an account. His original username was AaronJames. During this time he made movies as a non-VIP until he got VIP in 2011. As a VIP, he made friends such as QuboKart, TobyCat, and Imastamper. His VIP didn't last long since his mother didn't agree that users with VIP could type their own comments. Aaron James was then put on a hiatus. 2013-2017 AaronJames decided to give ZT another try 2013 New Years Eve. He continued to make friends on the site such as catboy, Blahbumian, and Rad256. In 2014, AaronJames asked the moderators to change his username to his current username, MegaGamer1, shortly after this, MegaGamer1 received spotlight and got his first must-see. Throughout 2014 and 2015, MegaGamer1 quickly started to gain must-sees, he managed to get 12 must-sees in one year, breaking the previous record of 7. (Rad256) In 2016 Mega created Carl's Awesome Discord, which is a chat where older ZT members and Aaron's friends chat. It's been one of the most popular ZT chats. As 2016 ended, he had gained around 21 must-sees. 2017 was uneventful for Mega, he received one must-see and later left the site what seemed for good. 2018 MegaGamer1 made a surprise return in mid-2018, although wasn't very active during these two years, finally broke the must-see record in November 2018 with "Edgar Buys the Turkey?" He left the site again for a couple of months. 2019 MegaGamer1 has renewed once in 2019, he mainly focused on his show "The Carl Show" during this time until he quietly left the site March 2019 and hasn't been back since. In July 2019, MegaGamer1's ZT account turned 10. He made a farewell movie on October 10, 2019, in which Mega and Carl finally leave the living room. Must-Sees Armpit! Edgar's Haircut Edgar's Chocolate Genie Edgar Goes To The Dentist ZT Vines Volume 1 Edgar Gets A zPod Edgar's Theme Song No Nose?! Why Eva Has No Eyebrows 13's Halloween Candy Edgar's Wishbone Wish Zimmer's BAN Caroling?! Why Cats Don't Wear Pants Edgar Learns Pie Zimbiru Public Pool? How The Twins Got Psychic Edgar Gets Homeschooled 3 Secrets About Edgar! Edgar's Pumpkin Plan! Newthanksmas? Edgar's Boxing Gloves Hiding in Space Edgar's Home Alone Edgar Buys the Turkey? Trivia * The Spotlight page says MegaGamer1 is fairly new to the site but he has been on for about 6 years * MegaGamer1 currently holds the record for most Must-See movies in a year with 12 * He likes making comics with his OC "Carl" * The drawing in MegaGamer1's infobox is made by Imastamper * He is part of the 10 must-see club. * MegaGamer1 is one of the many Christians on the Zimmer Twins website'' * AaronJames is his old nickname, but he asked the mods to change it due to personal information * He tied with Pills900 in the "Zimmie Awards" in best movies in 2015 * He currently has the most must-sees. * As of July 2019, his account is 10 years old. Category:Users Category:Members